The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse
by chabeebear99
Summary: Fiore is dragged into a war. When all hope seems to be lost a 4 people arrise to defeat the enenmy. Their name The Four Horsemen. rated m just in case
1. Chapter 1

Times were tough in the small country of Fiore. The country of Minstrel, located across the waters towards the south, had spontaneously for unknown reasons declared war against the royal crown of Fiore. They currently had been at war for six months, and Fiore was losing. In a desperate attempt, the King of Fiore, along with the support of the Magic Counsel enlisted the draft. Men were pulled from their homes and fought for their mother country. Even with the extra men from the draft, the king was still unable to push back the enemy forces.

Then on July 7, the war took a turn for the worse. Minstrel had arrived at the shore of Fiore and taken the town of Gallowstown. They had sailed around Fiore, avoiding the town Hargon, which was closest to them and the epicenter of the Fiore navy, to the other side. By doing this they were able to penetrate Fiore borders and take Gallowstown.

The battle was a massacre. The Minstrel soldiers marched in rows with their blarring blood red coats and burned Gallowstown to the ground. Women were raped and captured for later activities, children were murdered and enslaved, and men were mercilessly killed. The King was at his end. In a last attempt, the put into action the Mage's Draft. Mage's from all guilds were pulled in order to try and push back the dubbed blood coats and their allies.

Most believed the worst had come.

Oh how wrong they were.

The blood coats attempted to take more towns, but the Fiore military barely held them back for now, until yesterday.

Until yesterday, the Fiore army held them back.

Until yesterday, the blood coats had been contained in Gallowstown.

These were the exact reasons that led to The king of Fiore, along with his daughter Hisui and her bodyguard Arcadios, to standing out in front of the notorious guild, Fairy Tail. The king was nervous. In his hand held a scroll. A scroll that would change a single individuals life. A scroll that could end this slaughter. This scroll held hope.

Yeah so this is my new stroy and i was having trouble figureing out the ship for this so there is a poll on my page so you guys can vote

chabeebear99


	2. Chapter 2

It's twas a normal day for the Fairy Tail guild. The only thing amiss was the news headlines reporting the blood coats breaking through the front lines, just a year after they had arrived.

Lucy was sitting at the bar as usual, when her flame-brain-of-a-partner joined her.

"Hey Luce!"

"Yeah Natsu?" The blonde responded after turning her head to face him.

"Happy Birthday" He shouted.

Lucy's eyes widened in surprise. She hadn't told anybody from the guild when her birthday was. She had only told Loke last night, due to Cancer mentioning it in the Spirit World. She mentally facepalmed when she realized that she had called out Loke, told him and then, as usually Natsu had shown up, uninvited of course.

"He must have overheard us" She thought

The guild went silent.

"Lucy why didn't you tell me that it was your birthday?" Mira whined.

"Yeah why keep that all to yourself?" Asked Gray.

"Guys it's not really that big of a deal. I just don't like to celebrate my birthday." Lucy muttered.

"Why not Lu-chan? We could have a party, the Fairy Tail way of course." The blue-haired script mage questioned.

Lucy dropped her eyes and suddenly became intensely interested in the swirls of grain in the wood of the bar top.

"Lucy are you alright?"

She looked up to see worried blue eyes, belonging to no other than the white dragon slayer, Sting Eucliffe. She slowly gave a small smile and nodded her head.

The Twin Dragon Slayers had arrived at Fairy tail a couple of months ago. They had wanted to join after Sabertooth was temporarily disbanded, due to some incident. Fairy Tail was more than happy to accept Sting and Rogue. Since then Lucy has gone on jobs with the duo and has really seen how Sting has matured, though he still has his moments, due to his former position as guild master. They had become good friends, very good friends.

He sat down next to her and pulled her hands into his forcing her to turn and face him. She could tell from the look in his eye and the way he raised a single eyebrow at her response not satisfied with her answer. He knew that wasn't the complete answer.

She sighed and whispered "I don't celebrate it cause it wouldn't feel right."

Sting cocked his head to the right and looked at her with worried and confused eyes.

"What does she mean it doesn't feel right? It's her birthday for crying out loud she should be happy not on the verge of tears." He thought.

She dropped her head so Sting wouldn't see her eyes glisten with tears that were threatening to escape. "Today's the day I was born and … the day my mother died." She whispered softly.

Sting's, along with the other dragon slayers in the room who had heard the near silent words, eyes widened in surprise, but before Sting could draw her into a comforting embrace the guild doors slammed open causing everyone to turn and look. At the entrance stood Arcadios and Princess Hisui. Seeing royalty standing at their door caused Fairy Tail to question why they were here, but when they saw the King of Fiore himself standing a bit behind them they began to question what was really going on.

Master walked up towards the trio, "Can I help you?"

Wordlessly the King stepped forward and placed a scroll in the masters hands. He quickly unraveled it and began reading. The silence was thrumming with tension and it increased as Master gasped.

"No..."

"What is it Jiji?" Laxus questioned as her ripped the parchment from his stunned grandfather.

Quickly reading the royal document himself, he reached the part that had made his grandfather gasp and gain a look of fear and pity in his eye, and let out a growl in response.

"No you can't have her. This must be joke." He snarled at the king.

Lucy was confused. Just what was on that paper that would cause her big brother to react in such a way? She placed her hand on Stings arm that found its way around her waist

"I will go in her place!" Her shouted.

"Unfortunately, Mr. Dreyar that is not possible. You are not compatible with the procedure." The King replied in an authoritative voice.

"What procedure? This only calls her to the front lines; where if she does go she will die. Hisui do something!" He begged.

The guild was in shock The Great Thunder God never ever begged. Many believed it was simply impossible.

"I'm sorry Laxus if I could I would but this is the only way. Millions will die if she doesn't go." She responded sorrowfully.

"Enough!" The King shouted

"You are all mages and citizens of this country, you all are required to be enlisted in the draft and are required to serve when called upon. This law does not exclude her so The Reaper Queen will serve!" He shouted.

Lucy's eyes had widened at the name he had screamed. Nobody had called her that in years... not since the Konzern.


	3. Chapter 3

When the name 'The Reaper Queen' left The King's mouth Lucy grew tense and her eyes grew hard. Ignoring Sting's worried filled questions, she slipped from his embrace. She calmly took slow steps towards the Lightning Dragon Slayer and the Royal family. The echo of her heels was the only sound in the Guildhall. Her back was straight, shoulders held back, chin held high like the heiress she was raised to be. Her posture combined with the look of scary seriousness plastered on her face made the tension in the room rise to extreme levels. She stopped in front of the small man wearing his crown and looked down on him with harsh honey-brown eyes.

"Where did you hear that name?" She growled at him.

"I know what you are Lucy Heartfilia. I know what you did in the aristocratic society. You gained that name because everytime you entered a business negotiation you completely ruined the company. You were ruthless completely burned them to the ground, but you were a great leader. I understand that the utter destruction of people's lives you were forced to caused by your father hand is one of the many reason why you ran from that life, but I am asking... no begging that we need you fearless intelligent leadership combined with your ever expanding heart to win this war."

She looked down at him "Perhaps we should discuss the terms of my service upstairs. Laxus, Sting, Freed, Master; upstairs now." Those named filed upstairs without questioning her and into a conference room. "After you, Your Majesties." Lucy declared.

After they had all gathered in Laxus's office, Lucy spoke," Freed place a barrier on the room so nobody outside of this room can hear what is about to transpire." Freed drew his rapier and with a flash of dark purple light it was done. He sheathed his weapon and nodded towards Lucy.

"We all know that you are calling me to the front lines, but what is this procedure that you mentioned?" She questioned as she glared at the small king.

" We have found The Horsemen Stones."

Really short chapter but just thought you guys should get one

Thanks towards the 6 followers and the 3 favorites. You guys inspire me to keep writing.

Chabeebear99


End file.
